


The Other Side of Paradise

by KittenKatKitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Faked Suicide, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKatKitty/pseuds/KittenKatKitty
Summary: Lila was left with M.E.C.H she had been study on and tested on like a subject her life was nothing but pain.No love or care given to her but that was all about to change when the base had been invaded by a alien of not from this world she was nothing but a experiment that is called Lila Swan.
Relationships: Breakdown (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Dreadwing (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Knock Out (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Shockwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Other Side of Paradise

Screams could be heard as a girl who is no older than 16 laid on the metal dissection table. Her tan skin was pale and sweaty, her hair is blue with white in the middle of it. This girl is Lila Swan she ended up close to MECHA base when she was just a baby as she was born during the war of Cybertron. Her bangs was purple she had bright electric blue eye and a purple eye colors that she is born with.

She was strapped to the table she thrashed her body as a green liquid run through her veins feeling like she was being teared apart and put back together again. "AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed in pain. "Drug her to make her shut up she making too much noise!"One of the Mecha guy yelled to the others. A man held a syringe filled with GHB he put it in her forearm where a vein was and injected it into her. She soon passed out as her vision began to blur and black spots appear in her vision.

She was out like a light Silas watched smirking "Take her to her cell we are done here." He spoke. They nod one of the MECHA guard unstrapped the girl and went on each side of her and grab her upper arm and walked forward yanking her limp body up. They walked out the room and down to the cells the guard got his keys out and unlocks the cell and open it they walk inside and set the girl on the metal slab they call a bed.

They let her go and turn walking out the cell and one turns and shuts the cell bar door and locks it and put the keys in his pocket. They left leaving the girl in the dark room that had no window to let the light in. A few hours went by and there was a explosion and a lot of yelling she woke up sitting up quickly in bed and coughs she slowly and weakly got up her legs shake and she takes a step but falls on her hands and knees and yelps.

I cough and cover my mouth coughing into it and sighs she heard loud and heavy footsteps "I think the signal is coming from over here Breakdown." A male voice said. She looks up and sees two tall robotic that had the build of a male one was red and silver with red eyes the other is a blue and silver and yellow eyes. She crawls to the bars and grips it with her hands "H-help! P-please!" She yelled slightly begging.

The red bot stopped and looks around so did the blue bot "Did you hear that knockout?" The blue bot asked. "Yeah, Breakdown I heard... Sounded like a fleshy." The re- Knockout replied back. "S-someone p-please h-help m-me!" She shouted weakly. Knockout walked towards a cell where he and Breakdown heard their voice. She looks up all the way craning her neck to see their pale face and orange face.

They stared down at her "Well well what do we have here? A fleshy why would fleshies have a fleshy here?" Knockout asked aloud. "Probably to experiment on her like they did me." Breakdown said. "I would stand back if I were you fleshy." Knockout suggested. I nodded and let go and crawled back all the way to the back of the room. Her back hit the wall and Breakdown hand transforms into a hammer and swings it breaking the bars.

She quickly got on her feet her legs wobble slightly and grabs the wall and used it as support and walks towards the broken cell "T-thank y-you." She said and coughs. She whimpers in pain her body tremble "Don't thank us fleshy. But you seem different from others." He said. She raised a brow and coughs into her elbow and looks up at them her hair was a mess a rat nest and she was sweaty and pale from lack of sunlight and from the test she is used for.

"I-I don't r-remember much when I was little b-but I do know that they called me Lila Swan." She said. "Lila... sounds like a good name." Breakdown said. Lila smiles lightly "Thank you, so I heard you two talking earlier so I guess the red one is Knockout and the blue one Breakdown right?" She asked. "Yes, dollface my name is Knockout and I am part of the Decepticons and I am also the medic officer and that is my assistant Breakdown." Knockout introduced himself and Breakdown.

Lila looks tilts her head to the side a brow raised confused and curious "Decepticons? What are the Decepticons anyways?" She asked. Breakdown looks down at her and smirks "You'll find out when you come with us little fleshy." He said. She nods she made it as he leans down lending his hand she shakily steps on and she bends her knees and sits on her legs putting her hands in her lap one crossed on top of the other.

He moves up straight lifting his hand up to his chest "Well let's get out of here then." Knockout spoke. "Yeah this place gives me the hibbie jibbies." Breakdown replied. Knockout put a hand to his ear she tilts her head confused Breakdown saw this and chuckles "He contacting the others for a groundbridge." Breakdown explains.

She looks up at him and nods soona a colorful groundbridge Breakdown had called it appeared behind them. Knockout put his arm down "Alright you two let's go." Knockout said. Breakdown nods, they start walking towards the groundbridge as Lila stared in awe from where she sat on Breakdown hand. They walked through and the groundbridge closed behind them. They walked out into the bridge it was most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her entire life of torture. "Woah." She said.

The design just takes her breath away and she loved it she grins widely Breakdown looks down at her and smile slightly barely noticeable though "I see you are enjoying yourself little fleshy." Breakdown said. She turns her head to him and smiles and nods "Yeah, it's so pretty in here I never seen something so beautiful and fascinating." She explained. They walked down the way walking towards a gray male that was turned away from them "What is your report on the finding knockout?" He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! Well she on the Nemesis warship and she met Knockout and Breakdown who seemed to have rescued her first. What will happen in the next chapter! Will the gray mech kill the girl or keep her? Let's go and find out next time on The Other Side of Paradise!  
> Word Count: 1115
> 
> -Author~chan


End file.
